


Percy Jackson: God of Loyalty and Betrayal

by Draco_Malfoy384



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, I don’t even know how to do this shiz, I feel weird, Multi, No i wont, Percy gets betrayed!, This feels odd, Threesome - F/F/M, Why am I doing this?, but I’ll get the hang of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Malfoy384/pseuds/Draco_Malfoy384
Summary: Perthena!!! And Pertemis!!!Percy was betrayed by Annabeth, so he went to the gods to ask for death. The Council starts to yell and Zeus asks Percy if he wants to be the guardian of the hunt. Percy accepts the offer. Percy is in for a long ride. Artemis and Athena are both in love with Percy. Percy is in love with Athena and Artemis.





	1. Chapter One

Athena had just gotten a visit from Perseus Jackson. He had asked for her blessing to marry Annabeth. Athena had told him he had to complete a quest to marry her daughter. But truly, she did not want Percy to marry her daughter because she was madly in love with him. Athena didn't believe Annabeth deserved Percy's love at all.

~Present Day~ Athena's POV

It is immensely painful watching Perseus completing the quest for my daughter's hand in marriage. I find it sad that what he does not know will hurt him. I do want to tell him how I feel, but sadly I cannot due to me being a maiden goddess.

Percy's POV

Athena had issued me a quest to prove my worth to marry her daughter, the love of my life. Annabeth. I agreed because I truly love her. I am ready to face her decision to see if she says yes, or no. I am very nervous, but I am prepared to go to any length to get Athena's approval. But there is something odd that I always notice while near Athena.


	2. Chapter Two

Annabeth's POV

Ever since we defeated the Titans, I haven't seen Percy. That was six months ago. Since then Poseidon has had another demigod child. His name is Jake. He immediately got the camp's attention when he came in. He was battling three hellhounds, a few empousai, and the Minotaur. That is way more monsters than what Percy battled when he first got here. The campers have been gossiping about how cute and handsome he is. I have to agree with them by saying he is cute and handsome. But I am loyal to Percy because he is loyal to me. His fatal flaw is loyalty after all. I just hope he isn't cheating on me and I hope he's safe.

~TIME SKIP~

Percy's POV

I just finished the quest that Athena gave me to prove I am worthy of marrying her daughter that is so special; to me. I have been gone for about eight months. I just can't wait to ask Annabeth that special question. But when I arrived at Half-Blood Hill, I saw the entire camp circled around two people. A black haired boy and a blond haired girl. At first, I thought it was just some campers doing whatever. The crowd parted as I walked through. I then got a better look at the girl's face. It can't be! Well, apparently it was. Annabeth. She betrayed me. She hurt me. "Wise Girl. How could you?" I said finding my voice.

I hear Annabeth gasp as she sees me.

"Percy. It's not what it looks like!" She says hurriedly as she quickly removes her hands from around the boy's neck, hoping I wouldn't see. Unfortunately, I did. "Well, what it looks like is you sucking another guy's face off. Just because I wasn't here, doesn't' mean we were through. I loved you enough to jump into Tartarus with you. Suffer with you. I have been loyal to this camp ever since I discovered what I was. I was especially loyal to you Annabeth. I thought you would be the same to me. I am not angry. Just very disappointed. I was only gone so long Annabeth because your mother sent me on a quest to prove to her that I was worthy of giving you this."

I pulled out the small box that held a beautiful silver, sea green, imperial gold, and celestial bronze ring with a pearl not unlike the ones we used to escape from the Underworld when I was twelve. I had Hephaestus forge it for me so if she said yes, she would remember everything we had gone through together. I guess that all of our adventures meant nothing to her. I dropped the box into her hands.

And that's when my dad flashed in.


	3. Chpter Three

Percy's POV

He didn't notice that I was right behind him. "Congrats my son! I knew you would succeed. You were always my favourite son! I don't know why I liked THAT kid who used to be my son. I still need to disown him." Those words made my heart shatter. He was one of the only people I thought cared for me. I tried to back away, but the leaves beneath my feet rustled as I stepped on them. This caught Poseidon's attention. He turned around to see me backing away. "Perfect. YOU. Why are you here?" My ex-father asked. "I-" I was then cut off. " Never mind. Perseus Jackson. I, Poseidon god of the seas, oceans, horses, and storms, (I definitely ain't writing all of his titles) now disown you. You are no longer my son. You have been a disgrace to my family and I am glad you are no longer a part of it." I saw a sea green aura separate from my body and float toward the boy who was kissing my gir-ex-girlfriend. I didn't notice the tears until everything I saw was blurry. The campers glaring at me. Jake smirking at me. Annabeth standing there cuddling with Jake. Poseidon glaring accusingly at me as well. There were more flashes of light. The rest of the Olympian council. Zeus stepped toward me. "You have been found guilty of helping Gaea and her forces. For this betrayal, death is punishment." He then flashes all of us to Olympus.

Word Count: 255


	4. Chapter Four

~Percy's POV~

Once we were on Olympus, all the other campers that were there shifted over to the side and I was left standing in the centre. I noted that the Romans were also against the side of the Throne Room. 

"Perseus Jackson!!!" Poseidon boomed. I once again faced the gods nervously but also sensing something wrong. "For brutally murdering your mother and step-father and your crimes against Olympus, you have been sentenced to life in Tartarus!!!" My father- sorry ex-father, yelled out with authority. "Raise your hand if you approve of this sentence." Zeus thundered.

Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Ares, and Dionysus rose their hands. "Drop your hands. Now raise your hand if you disapprove this sentence." Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Hephaestus rose their hands. "I guess we are at a tie," Artemis said to break the silence. "Who else has not voted?" While the gods were looking at each other, I looked towards Hestia. Our eyes met and she winked at me.

And for the first time in the longest time, I showed a hint of a smile.


	5. Chapter Five

~Previously~

While the gods were looking at each other, I looked towards Hestia. Our eyes met and she winked at me.

And for the first time in the longest time, I showed the hint of a smile.

~Present Time~

~Percy's POV~

Hestia spoke up and mentioned, "I haven't voted yet." Everyone in the Throne Room turned to the way of the hearth. She looked kindly towards me. "What is your choice for this piece of scum, Hestia?" Poseidon asked. That just hurt even though he wasn't my father anymore.

"I vote for Percy to NOT be banished into Tartarus."

The Throne Room was silent as everyone was trying to explode in either joy or anger.

"Why in the world must you do this, Hestia?!" Zeus questioned. I was happy that I didn't have to go back to Tartarus, drink fire water, and just fight for my life.

"Because he doesn't deserve it. His fatal flaw is loyalty. Did all of you, especially you, his father, Poseidon, forget that it was? And you Annabeth?!?!?!?!?!"

Everyone was shocked as they had never seen Hestia angered, or even cuss.

"I bet he wasn't even telling the truth." Annabeth and Poseidon said at the same time.

The ones who voted for me to stay gaped at the two. There was complete silence

I looked directly at My ex-father and noticed something odd.

His eyes were a different colour. In fact, they were glowing a gold colour. Like what something that the rest of the seven and I encountered on our quest to stop Gaea. They have gold eyes....

Eidolons! That's what's going on! I looked around to see if anyone else noticed the golden eyes of my ex-father.

Then I looked pointedly at the eyes of each god. (Tell me if I'm wrong)

Ares' eyes were their normal raging, red flames.

Demeter's eyes were their dirt brown.

Dionysus was asleep.

Athena's eyes were their startling, stormy grey.

Apollo's were like their shining bright suns.

Artemis' eyes were their amazing silver.

Aphrodite's eyes were changing colour rapidly.

Hephaestus' eyes were a fiery orange.

Hermes' eyes were sparkling blue.

Hestia's eyes were a warm orange flame.

Hera's eyes were their normal brown.

Zeus' eyes were also golden instead of their usual electric blue.  
Why would the eidolons ever dare to possess a god? Even TWO???


	6. Chapter Six

~Previously~

Zeus' eyes were also golden instead of their usual electric blue.

Why would the eidolons ever dare to possess a god? EVEN TWO???

~Present Time~

~Percy's POV~

While the council was discussing my punishment, I was still thinking. Obviously, the eidolons wouldn't do this on their own. that would be WAY too dangerous. Someone else must be powerful enough to risk it. Then maybe something bad was about to happen. Something REALLY bad. Maybe it could be-

"PERSEUS JACKSON" I jumped being startled out of my thoughts by one of the gods(not goddesses mind you) screaming my name.

"Yes?" I asked feeling embarrassed being caught not paying attention.

"WERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT WE WERE SAYING?!" my EX-father asked me. "Sorry, but no..." I replied. "I WILL STRIKE YOU WHERE YOU STAND!!!" 

"Okay then. It would feel better than all of your betrayal." Poseidon raised his trident as Zeus raised his lightning bolt.

"Father! Can you not hear yourself speaking? You sound crazy! Please don't do this!" Athena came to my aid. "Daughter, he even wants to die. Why would up stop us from doing this?" "Can we not just enjoy ourselves by killing off useless demigods/goddesses once in a while?" Zeus and Poseidon asked Athena.

"NO! You cannot just murder a demigod in cold blood! I declare a LIFE-BATTLE*!" Everyone in the room gasped when Athena announced that. It even shocked me! Even though I have no idea what that is.

"Perseus and I against the two of you. Tonight. You have exactly four hours till the battle begins." She then got off her throne, shrunk down, grabbed me by the arm, and flashed us out.


	7. Chapter Seven

~Previously~

"NO! You cannot just murder a demigod in cold blood! I declare a LIFE-BATTLE*!" Everyone in the room gasped when Athena announced that. It even shocked me! Even though I have no idea what that is.

"Perseus and I against the two of you. Tonight. You have exactly four hours till the battle begins." She then got off her throne, shrunk down, grabbed me by the arm, and flashed us out.

~Present Time~

~Athena's POV~

I flashed us to my palace and put it on lockdown. Now no one could go in or come out. I looked towards Percy. He looked confused and deep in thought. I read his mind. He was thinking about what a Life-Battle was. I saw that he was thinking of something else, but I was not able to see what. It was like a shield was blocking what he was thinking. I would have to talk the Hecate about this. Mind Magic was her speciality.

"Percy, do you have any questions?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Um... What is a Life-Battle?"  
"A Life-Battle is only for demigods/goddesses and immortals and they fight to the death. Way more gruesome than a normal To-The-Death fight." I replied.

"Okay then. Why did you save me back there?"

"Because-" Because I love you and didn't want to see my father and your father kill you. "Because I know for a fact that you do not deserve to die. You have saved us from Kronus and from Gaea. You have gone through Tartarus and stayed sane." I saw his shiver when I said the name of that accursed place in the Underworld.

"Okay. Last Question. Do you have any books, and if you do, can I read some?" He asked.

I was shocked. Annabeth never said that he liked to read. "First off, that was two questions. Second off, yes I do. And third off, follow me and I'll show you."

~TIME SKIP~

The Library

When we walked in, Percy looked around in awe. It was silent for a moment before he was about to walk forward. I stopped him.

"Perseus, first I must give you my blessing on battle strategy, wisdom, etc. Plus it gives you a photographic memory, so you could remember the books you read. He nods his head, steps forward, and I give him my blessing.

"Now you may go and read to your heart's content. Just make sure to put the books back correctly."

"Yes, Lady Athena" he replies and walks off into the never-ending shelves of books.

I already had a battle plan for the Life-Battle so I put it into Percy's head. When I looked inside once more, I saw him already creating one. (A/N: Mentally) He now was taking parts of my battle plan and adding it to his own.

Time to worry. And think of more than one reason for why I called for a Life-Battle.

~Percy's POV~

After Athena flashed us from the Throne Room, we ended up in her palace. It was spacious, grey and bronze, light grey walls, dark wood flooring, and soft looking light brown couches.

~TIME SKIP~

After Athena explained what a Life-Battle was, and we had gotten to the library, I had gone looking for books on battle strategy. While I was looking around, I was figuring out a plan for the battle and all of a sudden, a different plan and a presence in my head. I figured it was Athena because she is the only one who would show me a battle plan mentally. I added some of her plans into mine to perfect it.

After finally finding the section I was looking for, I found a table nearby with some paper and pencils on it. I grabbed some books and walked over to the table. I flipped through some books and drew out my battle plan on paper to show Athena later.

~TIME SKIP~

After about twenty minutes, I was done. I returned the books back to the shelves and walked back to the entrance where I saw Athena sitting, deep in thought.

(Percy-Normal

Athena-Italics)

"Lady Athena?"

"Yes, Perseus?"

"I have finished using your library and have created a battle plan for later."

"May I see this battle plan?"

"Here you go Lady Athena." I handed the sheet of paper to her.

She took it from my hand and looked it over. I couldn't tell what she was thinking as she had a straight face. After a short while, she grabbed a pen and started making little marks in very few places. I guess she was correcting different parts of the plan I made. I guess I did a pretty good job making this plan. Annabitch never really agreed with my plans. Whatever.

"Yes, I am correcting your plans. Yes, you did do a good job planning our strategy. And good job not letting memories of my daughter get to you."

"Thank you, Lady Athena."

"Come. Follow me to my arena. We need to train you harder than you have ever trained before. You are fighting against two of the Big Three. Your life depends on this. And so does mine."

I followed her to the arena where we would train. I was nervous that I would fail and that we would both lose our lives.

"Now I have talked to Hermes as he will be the announcer, he said that we are both going against our fathers. Or in your case, ex-father." She told me once we got to our destination.

"Please don't remind me."

I haven't yet come to terms with me getting disowned. Or being betrayed by my friends. Family. Now I have to fight against them till either one of us dies. I don't think I could do it. Sure I don't like Zeus, and he doesn't like me back. But we are family. This kind of thing shouldn't even exist!

I was so deep in my thoughts, that I didn't realise that Athena had been trying to get my attention for the past five-ten minutes.

"Sorry Lady Athena"

"It is alright Perseus. By, the way, stop calling me 'Lady Athena'. It would take way too long to get to the important part if you continued to say that."

"Yes Athena"

"Time to start. I assume that Poseidon has taken Anaklusmos from you?"

"Yes."

"Let us see if we can find a sword that you can use."


	8. Chapter Eight

~Previously~

"Time to start. I assume that Poseidon has taken Anaklusmos from you?"

"Yes."

"Let us see if we can find a sword that you can use."

~Present Time~

~Percy's POV~

Once I had gotten a sword, which took longer than expected. About 50 minutes. It was Stygian iron with silver and gold swirls embedded. The hilt was also silver with dark grey swirls to stand out and sea green pearls, not unlike the pearls I used to escape the Underworld when I was twelve. Its name was Η παλίρροια της Σοφίας or The Tide of Wisdom (AN: I used Google Translate)

Now I was training with Athena to learn some new styles of fighting. Ancient Egyptian and Norse are some of the many styles I learned. Since we were training even more than one kind of way of fighting, it took a pretty long while.

~TIME SKIP~2hrs 30min later

We only had about five minutes to get to the arena in time. "Congrats Perseus. You have earned my respect more than once. Now come and let us walk to the arena like true warriors," she says.

~TIME SKIP~5min later

We had just gotten to the arena and were waiting for Poseidon and Zeus to show up. "When are they going to get here?" I want to know. "I have no idea," She replied. She looked super frustrated that she didn't know the answer. Actually more attractive than Annabeth in general. At that moment the two controlled gods had flashed in. Athena had stood in front of me when they had come in.

"Are you ready father?" She inquires. "You were never my daughter. You were always a disappointment to me. And your mother." His voice sounds distorted. Like it did with Jason and I. "Get ready to die," My DNA donor claims. Ares comes in between us as we hadn't noticed how close to each other we were. "HEY! HEY! SAVE ALL THIS FOR WHEN IT STARTS!!!" We then backed up parallel to each other, but in a square formation. Athena was on my right and Zeus on my left. My idiot of an ex-father was in front of me.

"ALRIGHT!!! ON THREE! 1...2...3...BEGIN!!!"


	9. Chapter Nine

~Peviously~

Athena was on my right and Zeus on my left. My idiot of an ex-father was in front of me.

"ALRIGHT!!! ON THREE! 1...2...3...BEGIN!!!"

~Present Time~

~Athena's POV~

Once Ares backs away, Zeus lunges at me as Poseidon strong at Percy. All you can hear is the clanging of our weapons against each other. I could see their weapons flickering between different weapons and their symbol of power.

They were fighting with all their might. Zeus was solely focused on me. Percy and I had set up a plan for not dying. For now, we were just blocking the attacks. I finally looked into my father's eyes. They were now completely gold with no hint of the electric blue I had loved. That means none of these actions is his. I take a quick peek into Percy's end and see that Poseidon also is being controlled. This is bad.

~Percy's POV~

I was pleading with Poseidon to fight it as I was blocking the attacks. Apparently, the only way to free a god from the control is to make then fade. I still don't understand how that works. It's not that strong on demigods or mortals, but extremely strong on gods. It makes no sense. They don't even have that much power, to begin with. That means-.

My train of thought cuts off as my sperm donor attacks me with more vigour than before. I had to struggle with fighting him as my fatal flaw starts to hurt even more. Just like I felt hurt when Luke betrayed us.

The longer this goes on the more I hurt. Soon I start convulsing on the ground. All the attention is on me now. They are all yelling at Poseidon to finish me off. I can barely comprehend as I see him standing above me with his trident poised to strike with the centre hitting the centre of my throat. It was getting closer and closer to my neck.

Then it just stopped.

You could see him struggling. I saw Athena is the same situation yet Zeus' weapon was closer to her then Poseidon's was to me. His eyes were the sea green that matched mine.

"Move, son. Quickly. I can't hold on for much longer. I just want you to know that I am incredibly sorry. I love you, Percy."

Then I rolled out of the way and got onto my feet. I felt like I was watching time unfreeze. He leapt towards me at an immense speed. I blocked once again. Athena looked free and was battling her father. I caught her eye and we both nodded.

We leapt and clashed back at our fathers. They were not expecting it, so they stumbled back. I released all of my compressed aurae. It blew Poseidon back and he landed sprawling on his back.

The crowd gasped as we backed our parents into the wall. We then backed up slowly so they could come up. Then we attacked even harder than they ever did. Now they were on the ground next to each other. I saw their eyes go back to their original colours and they grep each other's hands.

"Do it son."

"Do it, Percy!"

"Do it nephew."

They all looked accepting to it. I looked at Athena and we nodded at each other.

3-2-1

SLICE!

The only sound you could hear was their heads rolled away from their bodies.

I fell to my knees crying over my father's death by my hand.

It looked like the eidolons had fled. Gods, goddesses, demigods, and demigoddesses alike had their eye colour change back.

I looked up at Athena and saw tears silently coursing down her face. I then got up and hugged her. She tensed up and then hugged me back. By this time she was in her seventeen-year-old form.

We just stood there hugging each other, crying, while the others in the stands sat there staring at the heads of two of the Big Three.


	10. Chapter Ten

~Previously~

We just stood there hugging each other, crying, while the others in the stands sat there staring at the heads of two of the Big Three.

~Present~  
~Percy's POV~  
Artemis was the first to come out of her shock. She grabbed us and we flashed into her palace on Olympus. I could feel the pulsing heartbeat of the magical defences wrapping around my body as if protecting me.

Artemis then led us through her palace, without a word, to what seemed to be a guest room.   
"This can be your room, for now, Athena," she stated. "I bet most of the gods out there are going to be hunting you down out there. Once they have gotten over the effects of what just happen of course. Come, Perseus, I must show you to your room."

Athena just shook her head as she sobbed a little into my shoulder. "I don't think she wants me to leave," I responded with a shrug with my free shoulder. 'I don't,' I could hear her voice in my mind. The lovely sound I had not heard since the beginning of the end of our fathers.

I already know I love her. WAIT.   
She was mad at her daughter on my behalf. She declared a Life-Battle. Made her father fade. All because she believed in me. I start to cry again as I held her to my chest. Not in sadness, but in nervousness. I bow my head so Artemis doesn't see my tears.

"Okay, Athena, you both can share this room. Let me just make it bigger." With the snap of her fingers, the room has enlarged and where the queen sized bed in the centre were two twin beds next to each other. There was night clothing at the end of each bed. Other than that, nothing had changed in the room. 

"That is all I will do. It is time you get some rest. I will be back tomorrow at 8 am." She then left the room, leaving the door ajar.  
I grabbed a neatly folded stack of men's clothes from one of the beds and walked toward a closed door. I thought it could be the bathroom. 

I was wrong.

It seemed that the door I THOUGHT would lead to the bathroom, lead to another bedroom. I looked around and saw Artemis leaning on the bed, sobbing quietly. I quickly backed away from the door and closed it quietly. Luckily, The Fates were on my side at that moment.

The other door I saw lead to the bathroom. When I had come back into the room, I saw Athena dressed in her nightgown. Which consisted of boy shorts and an over-sized t-shirt.

I avoided looking at her and walked over to one of the beds. I laid back on the one closest to the door. The lights went out in with a snap coming from Athena. I then saw a silhouette coming towards me. 

It was Athena. She climbed under the covers and burrowed into me, still in her seventeen-year-old form. I took my arm and draped it over her. 

"Goodnight Athena."

"Goodnight Percy."

~Dream/Nightmare~

I was walking through Tartarus again. This time without Annabeth. (I didn't care though. She doesn't mean much to me anymore.) I was in the forest where we saw the arai. But instead of seeing Annabeth there, I saw Athena. 

She was looking for me.

She thought I had abandoned her.

She thought I had left her here to rot.

"Percy! Percy! Where are you?!"

The arai appeared in the trees and looked like they were about to start attacking me.

I reached into my pocket for Riptide on instinct, but all I felt was air. I backed up to Athena and grabbed her hand. They were advancing quickly onto us. We had reached the edge of the cliff. Right as we jumped I whispered into her ear, "I love you. Always."

The scene changed and instead of it being Athena next to me, it was Artemis. 

We were on Mount Tamalpais, where Atlas was holding up the sky. Artemis was in Zoë's place. She had golden ichor all over the rock she was leaning against. She was trying to stem the flow of the blood, but it was no use.

I was too far away. "ARTEMIS!" I cried. I was running toward her now. When I got there I was just in time for her last words,  
"I'll never forget you."

I wiped her cheeks of tears and wiped away my own.  
"I'll never forget you either."

~Dream/Nightmare End~

I could still feel Athena's body next to mine. But I saw a female figure slinking out of the room, looking around my age.

I went back to sleep and slept peacefully.


	11. Chapter Eleven

~Prevoiusly~

I could still feel Athena's body next to mine. But I saw a female figure slinking out of the room, looking around my age.

I went back to sleep and slept peacefully.

~Present~  
~Artemis POV~  
I snuck out of their room as fast as I could before he could guess it was me in there. No wonder his girlfriend called him Seaweed Brain. Well, ex-girlfriend that is. I just want to go up to her and rip her to shreds. Just because she is a female, doesn't mean that she can just cause the only reasonable male alive to suffer from heartbreak.

As I passed the mirrors in the halls on the way to my room, I saw that I still had red eyes and puffy eyelids from crying earlier. I don't THINK they saw me, but I know they didn't HEAR me. Perks of being a goddess. 

Ever since Jake DeLano appeared out of nowhere and took hold of Annabeth, Camp Half-Blood had gone into literal Chaos. Then one by one, all the gods had been taken over by this sort of spell. One that even Hecate can't even figure out. Eventually, Hecate was taken over, just like everyone else. 

I finally got back to my room.

Maybe tomorrow I can gather my hunters and set them straight. Show everyone how wrong we were to Percy. Only Athena and a few other gods can be trusted. Maybe not even her.

All I know is: Percy is MINE.


	12. Chapter Twelve

~Prevoiusly~

All I know is: Percy is MINE.

~Present~  
~Percy POV~

I woke up to someone's arms around my torso. Apparently, Athena woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. She didn't tell me then, but maybe I can get her to tell me what it was about. I also need to talk to Artemis. She also lost a parent

I have a lot to do today. And without being caught by angry gods either. I slowly detangle myself from the sheets and Athena's arms. 

When I was out of bed, Athena suddenly shifted and grabbed my pillow instead. I walked out of the room and went down a random hallway. 

~Time Skip~

After going the wrong way a few times, I finally found the entrance. I remembered when we walked in and saw the kitchen was connected to the entrance hall. I walked through the arched doorway to see Artemis nursing a cup of coffee.

Time to cross one thing off my list. I walked over to her.

~Athena's POV~

When I woke up, Percy was gone and I was hugging his pillow. I blushed and pushed it away.

I got up as I did my morning routine and change the pyjamas I was wearing into what I usually wouldn't wear. A grey t-shirt with blue swirls and black skinny jeans with blue converse. I stayed in my teenage form as well.

I flashed quietly to the entrance hall. Yes, you can do that. My father just liked to cause a big scene.

My father. Zeus. The King of the Gods. I killed him. And Percy had to kill Uncle Poseidon. I need to find him.

I heard Artemis and Percy speaking quietly in the kitchen, so I snuck to the doorway and eavesdropped on the conversation. Apparently, they were wrapping up.

"Don't worry. I'll always be with you," I heard Percy say. I peeked and saw Artemis in her teenage form, which she is rarely in, with her back to me, hugging Percy. That didn't set me off until he let her go, kissed her on the cheek and held her hand, smiling at her. Artemis was blushing of course. My eyes welled up with tearsPercy's footsteps and I squeaked. Percy's Percy's footsteps sea green eyes met mine and I paled. Then I ran.

I could faintly hear Percy call my name, but I kept running, leaving tears behind. This was my best strategy for this battle.

I could hear Percy's footsteps behind me as I ran. I dove into the closest room and barricaded the door. Percy stopped in front of the door. I could hear him panting for breath through the door, but that didn't stop him.

He grasped the doorknob and starting pushing the door. My messily built barricade didn't last long as Percy pushed one last time and it toppled down.

Percy dashed in and stopped when he saw me in the centre of the room, cowering and crying my eyes out. He opened his mouth, but I plugged my ears. I didn't want to hear what he would say.

I just knew it would break my heart even more.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

~Previously~

I didn't want to hear what he would say.

I just knew it would break my heart even more.

~Present~  
~Artemis POV~

She pulled him right out of my grasp. Again! I'm starting to hate her more than all my years alive. I get him and she just snatches him away!

I chase after them, taking the same path. I met them in the middle of something going on. It looked like Athena hadn't said anything since he had caught up with her. They didn't notice me come closer. It is my palace after all.

"Athena! Please just listen to me. Come on! Let me explain!" I turned into a butterfly and flew to the rafters so I could listen in on their conversation and see everything without being spotted.

"NO! You knew what you were doing and you were in control! You did it on purpose! " She was screaming at Percy, her hands still covering her ears. "That kiss meant nothing! It was only because she also lost a father and I wanted to make sure she was alright! It meant nothing! I don't like her that way! She would have my balls for that if I ever did!"

He stepped closer as my heart had crumbled with every word he spoke. I changed back to my human form as Percy gently pried her hands away from her ears to whisper so quiet, I could barely hear, "I like you that way. And nothing will ever change that. I promise." He leaned forward and caught her lips in a heated kiss. With a silent sob, I stood up on the rafter and flashed to the opposite side of my palace. I'm glad I never gave them that tour.

If that's the way he feels about me, after all, that's happened this morning, he'd better watch out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can listen to These Are The Lies by The Cab as you read. you do you boo.

~Present~  
~Percy’s POV~

I know now that Athena is the one I like. We pulled away and I saw the remainder of silver light that the gods leave behind when they flash away. I guess Artemis saw that we had made up and decided to give us some space.

I held Athena’s hand and walked to the room we were sharing as we hid from everyone. I really don’t understand why Athena was crying when I kissed Artemis on the cheek. I was just comforting her. She lost a dad too. Plus, like I said before, if I even did like Artemis that way, she and Apollo would have my balls! I’m not taking that risk.

By the time we had gotten to our destination, Athena was yawning and leaning against me. I glanced at her and watched as her eyes drooped even lower with each passing second. I opened the door and carried Athena inside while she fell asleep in my arms. I set her down on the bed and as I closed the door, I could've sworn on the Styx, I heard someone weeping as it echoed throughout the building.   
Who was crying?  
.~.~.~.~.~.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dying in LA by P!ATD is recommended. I don't think you really care.

~Previously~

I set her down on the bed and as I closed the door, I could've sworn on the Styx, I heard someone weeping as it echoed throughout the building.   
Who was crying?

~Present~  
~Athena’s POV~

I was smiling as Percy carried me into our room but I didn’t smile long. Nightmares plagued my mind one after the other of me and Percy burning at the stake and other dreams.

~Nightmare Starts~

One that stuck out to me was a memory of Percy making out with Artemis and when he sees me, a sneer makes its way onto his face and he speaks.

“What are you doing here? And why are you looking at me like that? That heartbroken look in your eyes tells me you’ve loved me and crying on the inside. Well,” he raised his eyebrows, “you’re not the one for me. Artemis is. Maybe she’ll let you be her maid of honour,” his dark eyes flashed. “And if not that, you could be a bridesmaid.”

They just cackled as the world faded to black around me. The darkness reminded me of a different nightmare I had. The one I didn't tell Percy. Just me thinking about it made the scene appear.

Artemis and I were free falling off a cliff in what only could have been Tartarus. Percy was at the cliff, looking at us with an unreasonably calm expression when an ominous voice echoed all around us.

“Perseus, you must choose one goddess to save. This is obviously a life or death situation. They may be falling in slow motion now, but not for long. Go on now. Take your pick. One out of four different choices. More than HE might've given you.” (If you get this, I love you)

Four boxes appeared in a square formation in front of Percy, reading: 

Save Athena. Save Artemis.

 

Walk Away. Jump In.

Percy immediately scanned each choice and tapped the one in the top right corner.

Save Athena. (Save Artemis.)

 

Walk Away. Jump In.

 

Artemis rushed up as I started falling faster and the last thing I saw was them kissing lustfully as my teardrops started to float above me due to me plummeting to my death. I closed my eyes as everything faded from view.

~Nightmare Ends~

I jumped up in bed, sobbing silently, but when I opened my eyes, Percy wasn’t there. The room was filled with shadows and silence. I was too internally freaked out to actually do anything.

The longer I sat there, the scarier everything looked and the more tears dripped from my face. I slowly got out of the cooling bed and stared at the looming shadows that coated the room. A creaking sounded as one of the doors opened, light from the hallway spills in. A dark figure passed the widow, moonlight poured on to their face and allowed me to see their features. It was Percy.  
.~.~.~.~.~.


End file.
